


Cool Reassurance

by BunnySmoog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He loves the Snowflake, Jamison is a smelly and jealous boy, Knows anyone with a head on their shoulders would like her too, This is from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmoog/pseuds/BunnySmoog
Summary: Jamison starts to daydream about Mei, then decides to visit her.





	Cool Reassurance

Junkrat giggle jovially as he finished painting the last face on a bomb, the sharp tone echoing slightly against the walls of his workshop. Dropping the brush into a glass, the red paint began to drift into the water. He turned his metal hand, twisting the bomb in final examination before setting it in a box filled with previously completed explosives. After brushing this hands off on his shorts, streaking red paint along the fabric and further marring the well worn (and honestly a little smelly) material, Jamison wondered how Mei was doing.

An unconscious smile drew itself across his lips and settled into his jaw as he considered his ice queen. She had warmed up to him considerably compared to when they had first met. Teasing words were still thrown back and forth, but all of the fire and harsh bite of them had been pulled away, leaving only affection. Leaning further back in his chair and pulling his hands behind his head, Jamison let his mind drift further. With each breath, his nose wished for the clean smell of her hair, the energetic tingle of strawberry and gentle caress of vanilla, but found only sulfur, gunpowder, and the sharp sting of paint. His fingers drummed against the table as he thought about her smile, the soft way her lips would bend, the small pout she would give when he told a bad joke. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer.Looking up at the clock, he saw it was well into the afternoon, meaning Mei was much more likely to say yes when he would try to convince her to take a break. Excitedly Jamison jumped from his seat, searching out the scarcely used sink in the corner. He personally didn’t like to wash much of anything, but he knew that Mei preferred to hold his hand when it wasn’t covered in grime. As he lathered the soap, the suds turning a dingy brown, Jamison paused before rubbing some of the bubbles across his face, clearing the skin slightly. 

Satisfied with his preparations, he started out of his workshop and across the small field to the main building of the base. He’d been offended at first that he was being pushed so far away, but after starting a fire in record time when he had been let into the labs, he could understand the separation. Jamison had decided it was better to have to go for a stroll to get some grub if it meant he wouldn’t have as much yelling about his work. Still, he was allowed now at least to visit his favorite scientist. 

Nearing the labs, he was about to turn around the corner when he heard voices drifting down the hall, carrying along the metal.  
“You know I worry about you, Mei. Things have been…difficult for you.”

Jamison peeked around the corner, his fiery orange eyes catching sight of the doc holding Mei’s hands, squeezing them while staring at the scientist’s face. Thick and burning jealousy bubbled up in his chest as he watched Mei, the sweet Snowflake, smiled. 

“I appreciate it, Doctor Ziegler. I promise, everything is fine. If anything changes, I will see you first.” 

He couldn’t help the growl low in his throat as he pulled back around the corner, blocking his view of the two. Of course Mei would be looking for other people. Smarter, softer on the eyes. A dark sort of cloud started to take over, made obvious by the knitting of his eyebrows and the wrinkles of his forehead. Stewing in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the sound of Mei excusing herself with a soft apology, nor her approaching.

“Jamie?” The short woman asked. “Did you finish your work early? I was just on my way to see you.” 

Jamison scoffed as he looked over her face. Why did she have to be so sweet and cute looking? Why did other people have to like her too? He just wanted to be angry with her. “You sure you weren’t just spending some time with the doc? I already saw you holding hands with her, you don’t have to explain nothing. I won’t be played a fool.”

Mei started to smile softly, her lips curving in just that way he liked, making his heart flutter. Gently, she reached her hand out, the slightly chilled digits brushing his fingers and trailed up his arm. Jamison leaned down into her touch, a frown still sitting on his features. 

“Don’t worry, wǒ qīn'ài de. Doctor Ziegler was just checking up on me. She had to give me quite a lot of paperwork this morning, and wanted to make sure that my hands were not locking up on me.” An unfortunate side effect of her cryostasis, one that Jamison found quite endearing about her, was those cool hands. It was something that he was proud to be able to help with, to hold onto her and share heat between them. 

“You said if things changed you would see her first though.” He asks softly, the fiery passion burning away. “Thought that you’d come to me.” 

Mei giggled up at him, her deep brown eyes sparkling, locking with his. “Of course I will, I promise. I will let Angela know she doesn’t need to worry about ordering the heat packs.” 

A blush raised on his cheeks, uncovered from the wash from earlier, making it much more obvious than usual. He remembered now, of course, that she kept some in her pockets whenever they were headed to a colder climate, or when the weather took a change here at the base. “Nah nah it’s fine…you should make sure to get those. Wouldn’t want you to hurt at all.”

She gives him a small nod, knowing that he hadn’t meant any sort of harm. Intertwining their fingers, Mei stepped on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for washing up…now let’s go get a snack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This was my first request on my writing blog on Tumblr, @Overwatch-Tales . Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
